batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cluemaster (The Batman)
'The Cluemaster '''is a villain in the TV animated series ''The Batman. History Arthur "Artie" Brown was a young child prodigy with a promising life ahead of him, accomplishing many things and earning many awards in the game show throughout his life, including one for the creation of a successful little person football team. Eventually, he competed on a game show called Think, Thank, Thunk and was the reigning champion for twelve straight weeks until Yelena Klimanov defeated him. He threw a temper tantrum on live television, saying the show was rigged and prompted his mother to sue the show. However, the show producer, Herbert Ziegler had deep pockets and a lot of friends in the Gotham City Hall, so the lawsuit was eventually dismissed, culminating in Arthur going into hiding in his house in shame and anger, becoming extremely fat and obese due to his lifetime supply of Kremelos, which was his consolation prize from the game. He turned his back on his future and devoted his life to revenge, obliviously wasting away both his talents and future all because of a game. In the episode Q&A, Cluemaster used his minions (his football team members) to capture Yelena, Ross Daren and Herbert Ziegler, making them all compete in a mockup version of Think, Thank, Thunk. He forced them to ask him questions; if he got them right he got a point, if he got them wrong, they got a point. 3 points won the game for that person; if they won, they were free, but if Cluemaster won, they got dunked in a pot of burning,boiling acid. Cluemaster,indulging in his above-average knowledge,was sure of victory and easily outwitted the three and prepared to drown them in acid. Eventually, Batman showed up, having tracked Artie to his headquarters, and challenged Artie to an 'all or nothing' round; one question of Batman's choice on any topic, with Artie releasing the hostages if he lost. With Artie confident in his victory, Batman asked Artie the only question that he didn't know: "Who is the Batman?" Cluemaster was so upset that he attacked Batman, again claiming that he had been cheated. He tried to expose Batman's identity, but was defeated when Batman tied up his legs, knocking Cluemaster out with his own weight. His three hostages were freed unharmed after Cluemaster was defeated. He was later captured by the vigilante Rumor in the episode "Rumors" and accidentally frozen by Mr.Freeze. Personality Arthur was very smart and was very proud of it, but this led him to being rather smug and exaggerated his true worth. Due to his obsessive nature with wanting to win and prove himself smarter than anyone, any question he doesn't know the answer to causes him anger, believing that he knows everything. Believing he could never lose at anything, Arthur set himself up for a hard fall when he was younger, competing on a show he surely couldn't win forever. His obsessive nature led him to becoming very immature and irrational, abandoning school and his promising life altogether. He was also shown that he was spoiled by his mother, as she sued the game show after Arthur lost. As Batman pointed out, only his opponent, Yelena Klimanov, had gone on to achieve anything productive or admirable, regardless of who was the more intelligent one of the two of them. Appearances The Batman Season 1 *"Q&A" Season 4 *"Rumors" (Cameo) The Batman Strikes! *Issue #24 (His thugs only) *Issue #32 *Issue #39 (Cameo) Voiced by *Glenn Shadix (English) *Naomi Kusumi (Japanese) *Oliviero Corbetta (Italian) *Stefan Fredrich (German) Trivia *Cluemaster has got a very severe case of Peter Pan Syndrome. *His origin is completely different from the comics. *He is the largest character in the show. *Near the end, Yelena asks Cluemaster about the exact value of Pi. Cluemaster, noting that it is non-terminating, is willing to recite "the first 50 - no, 100 digits... 3.14159265..." His next 86 digits are omitted as the Batman fights off his minions, but Cluemaster's "triumphant" final five digits were "46375." He declared himself the winner, then attempted to plunge Yelena and her fellow captives in a vat of acid, despite their pleas for mercy, only to be thwarted by the Batman. The problem is that, like Cluemaster's performance in the original "Think, Thank, Thunk" 30 years earlier, he was wrong. Digits 96-100 of Pi are, in fact, "17067," although had he rounded up from the 101st digit ("9") "17068" would likely have been acceptable. Do the digits "46375" appear in "Pi"? Actually, yes. Digits 1156-1160 of Pi are "46374" unrounded, and since the 1161st digit is "6" the rounded digits are indeed "46375." And the exact digits do appear in unrounded form eventually. *Cluemaster claims that the show cheated him, but Jupiter's moon (Lysithea) was discovered by S. Nicholson in 1938, not 1937. This means that the game show was indeed right, and Artie really was wrong. **He's a really sore loser and won't accept the facts. His claim was also based on the fact that Yelena was given an easier question because the producers wanted him to lose to Yelena. Category:The Batman Characters Category:Villains